


Never Alone

by StarryNox



Series: FE Femslash Week 2016 [6]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Abortion mention, F/F, animal testing mention, death mention, these are all in passing but i don't want people to be blindsided by them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 20:51:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7948699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryNox/pseuds/StarryNox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m creating a companion for you. One that can stay with you longer than any of us will.” </p><p>“Like…a Risen?” Her nose wrinkles. “I mean, sure they’ll stick around a while, but they’re not exactly good friend material, you know?” Tharja lets out a sound that lies somewhere between a scoff and a laugh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Alone

It is no secret that dark magic contains within its secrets the power to create something akin to life. Corpses may be raised from the dead, given the right sigils and spells, though Risen are hardly _alive_. They’re soulless, mindless creatures with an intent to kill, and the cornerstone of any Plegian dark mage’s martial prowess. 

 

But a soulless creature isn’t exactly Tharja’s idea of a _good companion_. Especially not when she’s locked herself away to create a being that’ll live alongside Nowi for the rest of her days. Or at least, for as long as Tharja can imbibe into a living being. She’s well aware that such a creature will need to be sustained by something aside from dark magic, something that won’t fizzle from existence once Tharja passes on, and for that, she needs to create life. _Proper_ life.

 

So perhaps it’s no surprise that she’s been experimenting on smaller creatures—mice that are unfortunate enough to be caught by her traps in the convoy—to see if she can induce a viable pregnancy through magic alone. _And she can_. 

 

Lips curl into a smirk. Such a discovery has much potential for abuse, that she knows, but it’s not as if she plans to spread this hex around. It’s only a _personal_ project, after all. A little laugh escapes from her lips. It’s time to take this a little farther than _mice_.

 

 

 

“Huh?” Nowi blinks. “You want some of my blood? But why?” 

 

“I have a new experiment.” Nowi frowns, and Tharja realizes—with a slight pang—that she hasn’t exactly been paying her wife much attention with all the time she’s been spending on her project. “I’ll tell you what I’ve been working on.” That has her brightening. Tharja turns back to her lab with only a glance to make sure Nowi is at her side.

 

“So? What’ve you been working on? It’s gotta be cool, right? I mean, you wouldn’t even let _me_ help you out this time, and you _always_ let me help.” Though help really means Nowi keeping up a constant hum of chatter and offering an extra set of hands when she needs to find things—neither of which Tharja really _needs_ , but she enjoys having her wife there all the same.

 

“You recall I told you, once, that you’d never be alone again. Don’t you?”

 

“Well…yeah, of course I do! It made me really happy to hear that.” Nowi tilts her head to the side. “But…what does that have to do with your experiments?” 

 

“I’m creating a companion for you. One that can stay with you longer than any of us will.” 

 

“Like…a Risen?” Her nose wrinkles. “I mean, sure they’ll stick around a while, but they’re not exactly good friend material, you know?” Tharja lets out a sound that lies somewhere between a scoff and a laugh.

 

“No. I mean a _child_.” Nowi’s mouth drops open. “A half-manakete child may not live as long as a full-blooded one might, but it’s far longer than the measly sixty years expected out of most humans.” 

 

“Can you even do that?” 

 

“In theory, yes.” Tharja gestures to the family of mice she’s made. “I’ve never tried this with humans before.” 

 

“Then…won’t it be dangerous?”

 

“No. There are hexes to end a pregnancy should any problems arise.” A pause, as she lets that information settle in. Such hexes aren’t to be taken lightly, no matter how casually she speaks of them, and she’s well aware of the stigma attached to such practices in Ylisse. “Even so, I intend on carrying the child. I will be better able to know if true danger arises—and such spells will be used as a last resort.” Tharja can’t exactly say she was expecting her words to fully assuage Nowi’s worries, but she’d hoped for a _slight_ change in her expression. “What?”

 

“What if I lose you?” 

 

“You won’t. Have a little faith in my magic, won’t you?” If she were speaking to another, Tharja’s tone might’ve bordered on irritation. But with Nowi? She can’t quite bring herself to inject any real venom into her voice. “Do you want to try this or not?”

 

“Well….okay.” Nowi chews on her lip. “But if anything happens, call it off, okay? Having a kid with you would be…great! Really, it would be!” She smiles. “I’ve always wanted a family, you know? But…I don’t want to lose you because of it.” 

 

“You won’t.” Tharja smiles. “Now…hold still. This won’t hurt. Much.” 


End file.
